1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a motor driving device and a method of protecting the motor driving device.
2. Discussion of the Background
In the related art, a motor driving device is provided with a temperature sensor (e.g. an INV temperature sensor) that detects the temperature of a switching element that constitutes an inverter (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-153567).
The motor driving device discussed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-153567 is equipped with a water temperature sensor that detects the temperature of cooling water flowing through a refrigerant passage in the inverter, and compares the detected temperature by the INV temperature sensor with the detected temperature by the water temperature sensor so as to detect defective circulation of the cooling water caused by, for example, a leakage of the cooling water.